This invention relates to clutch-brake devices, more particularly to a clutch-brake device that transmits a rotary motion of one mechanical member to another in one direction.
For transmitting a rotary motion of one mechanical member to another in one direction there is a device conventionally known as a "free wheel clutch" or "ball clutch", such as is commonly used in bicycles, in which steel balls are arranged in between driving and driven members so as to engage the two members together by allowing the balls to be jammed therebetween when the driving member rotates in one direction, and to disengage the two from each other by freeing the balls when the driving member rotates in an opposite direction.
In such conventional device as described, the capacity, or the horsepower, or the torque the device is capable of transmitting, is quite limited because of the limited number of balls that can be arranged in the device.
Furthermore, conventional "free wheel clutches" are only capable of transmitting a rotary motion in one fixed direction. Moreover, there is no way to allow the disengagement of the driven member from the driving member when the driving member is rotating in the direction in which the driven member is driven.
In view of the aforesaid shortcomings of conventional "free wheel clutches," the present invention offers a novel clutch-brake device having a plurality of wedges capable of gripping a drive shaft rotating in one direction; wherein the comparatively smaller wedges permit the use of a greater number of wedges and thus the device is capable of transmitting comparatively larger horsepower or torque. The wedges are also capable of moving toward and away from the drive shaft thus providing an option of engaging and disengaging the driven member with respect to the driving member regardless of the direction of rotation.
Therefore, it is the main object of the present invention to provide a clutch device for transmitting a rotary motion in one direction that is capable of transmitting a comparatively large horsepower or torque.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clutch-brake device for transmitting a rotary motion in one direction, wherein the direction of the rotary motion to be transmitted can be selected.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a clutch-brake device for transmitting a rotary motion in one direction wherein the driven member can be selectively engaged or disengaged with respect to the driving member.